<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>忍辱红衣/Borne in Red by Dekadenz_S</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082267">忍辱红衣/Borne in Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S'>Dekadenz_S</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Football RPF, Sports RPF, The Handmaid's Tale - Margaret Atwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dubious Consent, Handmaid's Tale AU, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Multi, POV First Person, Translation, hendollana, inspired by the book not the show, mentions of suicide (not of major characters)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个男性被发现失去生育能力的世界里，少数仍具有生育能力的男性被迫为长官和他们的妻子提供服务。<br/>亚当·拉拉纳就是这样的“种马”之一，他们也被称为红衣者（Reds）。危险的是，他爱的是男人。在一次仪式中，他发现他的长官有一个秘密，而他的癖好可能正合亚当自己的欲望……<br/>这是一篇玛丽·阿特伍德《使女的故事》AU的哼花文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Past Danny Ings/Adam Lallana), Danny Ings/Adam Lallana, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 等待</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloppinthekop/pseuds/kloppinthekop">kloppinthekop</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一把椅子，一张桌子，一盏灯。头顶和四周全是白色：白色的天花板，四面白墙，白色的地板。墙角有只足球，但没有球网，以防我们为试图逃脱这种作为服务者的命运，用球网勒住自己的脖子。</p><p>灯是用坚固无法打破的塑料做的。在它现在所处的位置之下，有一片棕色的陈旧污渍；在某个时候，他们肯定给我们装过玻璃灯，以前住在我房间的人一定用它成功做到了什么，如果血迹的大小能说明什么的话。刷墙工一定是漏掉了这一点。这是个相当大的漏洞。</p><p>窗户也打不开。透过窗户，我能看到球场，规定“允许”我们在那里一天训练三次。训练可以使我们保持肌肉强壮，身体健康，血液里睾酮贲张。</p><p>训练也给了他们观察的机会；他们检视作为种马的我们。“种马”不是什么恭维，只是对我们功用性角色的指称。我们繁殖。我们是繁殖者。如动物一样，我们生活的唯一目标就是养育新的生命。</p><p>如果我们不成功，就会死去。</p><p>总之，没有生活。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>有些年轻小伙子看不到生活的本来面目。年轻刚健的种马，咆哮着摆出暴露胸部和阴茎的姿势。我们会佩戴护具，以免要害受损，但如果一个年轻的种马性器很大，你是能看出来的。他们有一种特别的活力，至少最初几年里如此。在他们中的一些人身上，这活力永远不会消退，他们会变得凶暴、卑鄙而残忍。</p><p>我尽量和那些红衣者保持距离。</p><p>我们被称为红衣者，是因为我们的装束：红色，鲜血的颜色，侵略的颜色，刚刚被擦去羊水的哭泣的婴儿脸上的颜色。</p><p>红色，曾经带给我多少欢乐的颜色：在过去的日子，一种不像是曾属于我，也不再属于我的日子里。那曾被我骄傲地穿在身上的颜色，如今成了指向我的武器。</p><p>红色，在人群中，在大街上，甚至在禁止涉足的密林中都那么容易辨认。身着红色，无处可逃。</p><p>然而，还是有人试图逃离。特别是像我一样的男人。</p><p>结局一般都不太好。</p><p>更多的，是在红色中终结。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我没有名字，只有一个编号，20。他们用编号为我们打上烙印，这编号，而不是红衣，成为我们唯一的指称。</p><p>我几乎不记得我以前叫什么了，只记得那名字曾经从我爱人的舌头上滚落，就像河流在光滑的岩石上潺潺流过，清澈凉爽，给人一种平静的感觉。</p><p>我现在记起了他，这很难得，因为政府相当善于让我们从过往故事和生活的痛苦中缓和过来。但我确实时不时地想起他，一开始是胸中隐痛，然后是蔓延整个身体和灵魂的疼痛。这种疼痛无法被政府的任何测试显示，尽管严格的生活规则设法使我们努力工作到身心几乎留不下思考或回忆的空间，但关于他的微弱的思绪仍有孑遗。</p><p>有一天，我想起了他的名字，尽管我想不起自己的名字。丹尼；丹尼·英斯。我的男孩丹尼。</p><p>丹尼很久以前因为没有生育能力而被带走了，但他的强健体魄和不育正是做看门狗的完美品质。</p><p>我相信，在集会上，我曾经看到过他一眼，但人群把他的影象吞进了它贪婪的胃。我再也没有见过他，或是他的幽灵般的残影。</p><p>我甚至不知道，一开始是否真的看见了他：如果那是海蜃幻景，那就是我的脑子在捉弄我。与世隔绝对心智而言是场浩劫。</p><p>抑郁也是，自我憎恨也是。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>你看，两个男人之间的爱是被禁绝的。这个社会依赖着必要的繁殖和为繁殖作出的努力。只有一男一女的配对才是正确的，或者如果失败了，就是一男一女，和他们的种马。</p><p>我们或许属于男人，我们的长官，但我们为女人服务。</p><p>红衣者对夫人和女主人的蔑称是“WAG”，但我们必须小心，绝不在公共场合甚至私下里说出这个词。窃窃私语说出“WAG”，舌头反讽般地摇动（译注：“摇动”的英语也是wag，在现实中wag一词又指球员太太团），就意味着立即处决。</p><p>对女主人的不敬是从不允许的。在法律的束缚下，想都不要想。</p><p>我长官的夫人还不是最糟的。她甚至人还不错，在仪式之前，常常是面带歉意。</p><p>然而，在仪式期间，她的脸会被遮住。看不到她的表情，也很难相信她会有任何感觉。 甚至连骄傲也没有。</p><p>无论以何种标准来衡量，她和我的长官都是幸存者。他们结婚的事发生在选择性剔除之前，在低水平辐射爆炸之前，在关于不育的报告满天飞之前，在科学家们因为他们的洞察力而被谋杀之前……在这些洞察力被证明是真实的之前。</p><p>他们在辐射爆炸之前生了一个孩子，爆炸后又生了一个。</p><p>我们被严令禁止把那些孩子当作我们自己的孩子看待，但第二个孩子是我的血脉。</p><p>她的名字，与我的爱人和我为我们的第二个孩子想的名字很相似，那时他还在他代孕母亲的子宫里。我们马上就要拥有那个孩子了，直到我们的一切都被夺走。</p><p>直到我的一切都被夺走，包括我的第一个孩子。</p><p>我已经将他的名字从我的记忆里抹去，只为使自己远离痛苦，但这疼痛残存着不愿平息。虽然他的容貌每天都从我的意识中消失一点点，但是在每个清醒的日子，他曾经所处的地方遗留的缺口就越来越深。</p><p>我的小男孩啊。</p><p>当然现在，即使他们不是“我们”的孩子，我们也要在适当的时候帮助夫人们养育孩子。那些攻击性过强，带着有毒的活力的红衣者，被要求远离孩子；但像我一样的很多红衣者以前有过孩子。我们知道如何照顾自己，照顾孩子。</p><p>这是我们被鼓励保持鲜活的一部分记忆。</p><p>爱，但只能是正确的那种爱。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>但讽刺的是，我对我之前儿子的爱就带有对我前任恋人的爱。这是个滑坡谬误。</p><p>红衣者，生育的种马之中，比例惊人的一部分，在以往生活中都是同性恋者。尽管没有官方数据支持这一说，但大多数人都是同性恋或双性恋。当然，官方话术是，任何同性恋爱都一直是异端，并将一直永远是异端。</p><p>但非官方的叙述会讲述更多有趣的谎言。</p><p>一如既往。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我的主人是个长官，真正的长官。我听到的流言是，他是前海军舰长。</p><p>但这很难确证；所有的过往都被抹去了，不只是红衣者的，所有人都是。据说，所有的书籍都被烧毁，但历史书籍和宗族系谱被尤为疯狂地摧毁。任何可以让一个人被作为一个个体区分，或是拥有一段个人历史——他自己的生活——的东西，都被摧毁。</p><p>那样的生活再也不会有了。对每个人来说都不会有了。</p><p>所以一些主人，即“长官”，尽管从未踏足外国的土地，从未担任过任何职务，却可以这样称呼自己而不会遇到麻烦。</p><p>他们将永远不会被迫担任任何职务，失去权力地位，尽管他们不育。</p><p>目前尚不清楚这些人是如何维护他们的地位，如何在不育的情况下获得财富和地位的。而我们，种马，在政府所建立的奇怪制度中，从生理角度本应是占据优势的。</p><p>然而二者之间界限分明，这些男人是异性恋的强权，是阳性的存在。</p><p>他们是否应该得到那样的权力，是我们永远不能问的问题。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>到目前为止，我被认为是元老。是旧货，但仍然富有生产力。</p><p>富有繁殖能力。</p><p>我努力训练，为此我得到了回报。我被允许在球场上拥有一点点权力，可以选择我的训练搭档，有时也可以在训练赛中选择我的队伍。</p><p>通常情况下，是我们的长官为我们选择队伍，或者由政府无所不见的眼睛提前一小时下达命令，由看门狗记住名单，然后交给主持比赛的政府裁判。（毕竟，已经不再有什么东西可以被写下来或阅读了。一切都是口口相传的，无论是通过官方还是非官方渠道。）</p><p>我病态的一面仍然很享受这些：我被允许拥有的一点微薄的权力，是的，但更多还是踢球，训练，换来我自己的汗水与肌肉酸痛，这些微小的自由。</p><p>这些日子里，我们能够被称为属于自己的东西几乎没有。我的汗水，我在剧烈运动后苍白的皮肤之下血液剧烈的潮涌，胜利带来的暂时兴奋……这些都是珍贵的商品，是对我们的服从的小小的承认。</p><p>我甚至不能说我还拥有自己的身体了，我不再真正拥有它，但没有人能对我的汗水宣示所有权——他们不会想到，要让这些身体上的过剩之物消退——所以我要说，这些分泌的汗水是我的。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>当然，我们身体的其他分泌物也就不属于我们了。</p><p>我们每个月要有两次被厢式货车运去做血液和精液检查。诊所所在之处以前是个体育馆。护士抽走我们的血的时候面无表情，她们在社会中低下的地位使她们很少有什么欢愉。虽然她们有技能，而且训练有素，但她们的地位甚至比马大还要低，虽然比经济太太高一级。（译注：就是《使女的故事》原作里的Martha和Econowife，从原文翻译。马大即女佣，经济太太是穷人家庭需要从事各种劳动的妻子。）</p><p>当然，也比不会被谈论的非女性高。</p><p>药物检测没有必要，因为任何可能影响到我们的血液或睾丸激素水平的物质都被严厉禁止，并且在政府统治之初就被销毁了。</p><p>抽完血后，护士会监督我们射精。我们被迫在一个帐子围起来的小区域自慰，与其他红衣者和男人隔绝开来，但由一位护士陪同。担任此职务的护士通常是老年妇女，但一些侵略性强的红衣者仍然试图激怒她们，把她们作为自己性愉悦的客体。</p><p>护士们仍旧面无表情，恪尽职守，目标明确。年轻种马的勾引被轻而易举地回绝，种马们终究会学着把整个过程当作一种工作来对待。一份费力不讨好的工作，一次凭借经验的检查。</p><p>我们的样本被拿到一边由医生进行评估，医生大多数是男性，他们大部分时间都远离护士和种马，除非出现医学问题，或者某个种马的精子数量特别低。</p><p>有小道消息说，医生有时会提供自己的……服务……并在帘幕后要求提供服务。当然，医生不能生育，也不被允许与经济太太以外的女性接触，而大多数医生选择不让这些地位低下的“荡妇”玷污自己。</p><p>有些种马喜欢性生活，无论什么情况：在仪式期间，和医生做，或者如果谣言可信，甚至和一些在深夜里偷偷为红衣者备好床铺的看门狗做。</p><p>除了很显然是强制性的仪式之外，这些我都不想要。</p><p>如果不是爱，我就什么都不想要。</p><p>当然，爱，在如今很难到来，特别是对像我这样的男人而言。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>但我不得不承认，即将有事发生。显然是危险的事情，但是……</p><p>在此前的三次仪式中，我意识到一件怪事。我们每次都是按规定一模一样地完成了那些动作，但是还是有什么不一样了。长官身上有什么不一样了。</p><p>我的长官。</p><p>我们在训练中已经了解了符合规则的仪式，当然，强制性的会议使得即使是我们中最年长的人也觉得自己回到了学童时代。我们被要求一遍一遍过那些正确的步骤，直到我们不仅记住了这些步骤，而且将它们彻底植入脑海。</p><p>首先，我们要全部聚集在仪式房间，房间通常由夫人们（或者实际上是由夫人监督的马大们）布置好，采用符合最近时尚的珠光色，灯光调得昏暗。长官会背诵圣经经文，然后站到躺在奢华的床榻上的夫人面前。我们，红衣者，要站在长官的左边，以不止一种方式做好准备。一个被选中的贝西会跪在我们右边，位置离我们很近，在长官身下，面对着他。然后贝西会进行服务，用一只手来取悦长官，另一只手为红衣者做好准备。一旦两个人都完全勃起，贝西就会被长官打发掉，离开房间。</p><p>（译者：使女的故事原作里有Bessie这种职务吗……我不记得有了）</p><p>然后长官会退后，指挥红衣者在长官面前，面对着躺在床上的夫人，进行插入。然后他会将手臂从红衣者身体两侧绕过，抓住夫人的臀部，指示红衣者进入夫人身体时的动作。然后就是红衣者在夫人体内推进了，但毫无疑问，实际上的支配者是长官，他控制着所有动作，直到红衣者释放出来。</p><p>然后所有人会例行公事地等上一段时间，保证种子已进入夫人的身体，然后再离开。红衣者接下来就要在马大的引领下被遣出房间，一名值得信赖的看门狗拿着湿毛巾在外面等候，让他清洁身体，然后被带回他的房间等待。</p><p>等待，总是在等待。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>但是正如我所说，不一样的事情已经在我长官家的门楣之下发生了。</p><p>我注意到，在贝西跪在我们身下履行她的责任这期间，长官不再看着他的夫人了。</p><p>而是看着我。</p><p>他的夫人，基本上能够坦然面对，但或许对这整个过程还是有点羞愧，总是闭着眼睛。通常整个仪式过程中她都闭着眼睛，只会在最后时刻，当一切结束我们只能等待的时候，用莫名湿润的，死气沉沉的眼睛看着我。即使我的阴茎在她体内软掉，我的精液浸在她的身体里，她也只是带着一种几乎是在致歉的神情抬眼看我。就像是她想要帮助我，想要伸出手来触碰我某些真实的心弦，想要解开我的快乐的枷锁放它获得自由。</p><p>如果是这样，那她永远不可能成功。</p><p>但是长官……他已经开始全程看着我了，不只是在仪程开始和结束的时候。我能看到他在记录身体的一部分，但不是像训练员在球场上带着纯粹医学性的凝视那样记录。</p><p>在他的凝视里，我能够看到某种不一样的，更为黑暗的东西。</p><p>某种很像是情欲的东西。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>在最近的一次仪式中，我也开始记录他的视线。我注意到他的眼睛如何捕获我的眼睛，因为我现在也在看着他。我注意到他的目光如何下移，最初是停驻于我的胸部，然后看向更低处，被贝西的手握着而很快硬起的地方。我注意到，当我的阴茎颤抖时，他全身最靠近我的那只左手，也会颤抖。一根手指和其他的手指微微分开，仿佛要挣脱他的身体来抚摸我的身体。</p><p>那仅用一根手指的抚摸会是什么样的？是温柔的爱抚？还是迫切而充满欲求？那抚摸会落在何处？</p><p>这些思绪对我来说都曾一度是禁忌，但在当时当刻，我还是会想到这些，因为我沉迷于这样的事实——长官因我的存在而着迷：<strong><b>我的</b></strong>存在。</p><p>尽管贝西的手同时握着他和我，尽管他的夫人还敞开着肢体躺在我们面前，却像是我们突然在那间房间里独处了一样。</p><p>当然，这只能到该我们履行自己的责任，贝西离开房间发出交配开始的信号时为止。繁殖。但我还是察觉得到，看得到，<strong><b>感受得到。</b></strong></p><p>我感受到，当长官的手臂越过我的身体抓住他夫人的时候，他双臂的内侧紧紧环抱着我的臀部，抓住他夫人的。我感受到那里粗糙的体毛刮擦着我自己光滑的肌肤。我感受到他的阴茎压在我的后背和臀部的重量，坚硬而迫切。我感受到液体聚集在它的顶端，当它抵在我身上的时候，当<strong><b>他</b></strong>压在我身上，把我束缚在我应该在的位置的时候。他离我是那么近，以至于在他把我——我们——推进夫人等候着的温暖之中时，我感受得到他大腿的每一次痉挛，感受得到他温热的吐息在我的颈上凝成水雾。</p><p>而且这一次，可能是因为我在记录每一秒发生的事情，我感觉到一双嘴唇在我的颈后掠过，一只鼻子抵到发际线处，我能感觉到那张嘴微微启开，他的舌头随着每一次向前插入的动作碰触到我的颈上时，有一种湿润的感觉蔓延开来。那湿润的感觉和我下身感受到的湿润之物相互映衬，它滑向更低处，挤入臀部和后背下侧之间的皱痕，埋进臀缝的弧线，就好像它恰好适合那里，属于那里。就好像他属于那里。</p><p>就好像我属于他。</p><p>当然，在这之后，当那一刻的情热散去，我便知道，那是因为我<strong><b>就是</b></strong>属于他的。我是他的财产，他的种马，他忠诚的绝对服从的红衣者。他可以对我为所欲为，甚至可以和我交配：这种事也不是没听说过，长官会拿他的种马来寻欢作乐，因为他们在仪式后进入夫人的身体是不合宜的，不然红衣者的种子会在接下来的性行为中漏出来。有些男人欲火焚身，会取代他们种马的位置；甚至有些男人，如流言所述，和他们夫人软玉温香的肉体相比，倒是更喜欢跟种马做。</p><p>但我从未听闻过关于我的长官的这样的流言，也从来没有听见过那些我极力躲避的咄咄逼人、故作姿态的红衣者叫他“死基佬”或者其他类似的诋毁。我的长官是最杰出的长官，是力量与权力的光辉典范，他不是靠残忍的手腕或者空洞的宣传噱头，而是凭着精心策划的与其他社会成员的明智的互动，维持着自己的地位。他是位真正的长官，人们如是说。</p><p>但是依然如此。</p><p>我依然能够感受到，感受到<strong><b>他</b></strong>。</p><p>很明显他也感受得到我，因为前两次，他都是几乎和我正好在同一时间达到高潮。这是绝不能说出来的，但我感受到了，而这一次，我还感受到了他的手：一只手掌爱抚着我的侧腹，这在旁人看来可能是在抹去他自己射出的液体的痕迹，但我感受到的不止于此。那是一种充满占有欲的抚摸，是的，但奇怪的是，它也使我安下心来，就像是为了承认我在那里：<strong><b>我</b></strong>在那里。</p><p>仿佛他的抚摸使我脱离客体位置，而被带入某种潜藏于人格之下的东西之中。那种东西，即使不值得他去注意，也至少值得他投来如同熔岩般渗入我心中的沉重的凝视。</p><p>正是这样的凝视，使得这段例行公事的等待时期，显得不那么例行公事；相反，它被一种沉重的气氛打断，就像闪电在周遭嘶响，还未准备好化为雷击，但就在视野的边缘。等待。</p><p>当我最后和他的夫人分开，我能听到他在听着，等待肉体离开肉体那一刻的滑动。当这声音响起的时候，我感觉得到他的身体绷紧了，现在是两根手指在颤动，这时他的手从他的夫人身上移开，掠过我的身体，回到他自己的位置。</p><p>我应该说，当我走神的时候，一只手离开了他妻子的身体，落在了我的身上。擦干了他的精液，在我身上停驻了将近一分钟。不知为何，我的身体感受到了，但我的神智却后知后觉。</p><p>那种抚摸从我射精之前就开始了吗？在我们和他的夫人做爱的时候，他就已经一直抱着我了吗？</p><p>这些同样是禁忌问题，但在我坐在自己的房间里的时候，它们徘徊了好几天。</p><p>在我等待的时候。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 发现</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下一次仪式到来了，一如既往：在我们的一举一动的表象之下，都有一股危险而诱人的暗流在涌动。我不知道那位贝西有没有注意到，在前几个月的周期里，她有没有变得像我一样好奇。我不知道长官有没有注意到，我，注意到了他。</p><p>他一定已经发现了。我表现得太明显了。</p><p>我们的目光再次相遇，而这次，我甚至看到他的笑容短暂地一闪而过，像鲨鱼一样，热切，却并无威压。</p><p>他的心思很难读透，我也疏于练习，但我却想读懂他。想要知道他的想法，他的欲望。那渴望如此迫切，以至于这念头几乎使我受伤；像是一种新的痛苦，但它并不完全让人讨厌。想要他。</p><p>所以不难理解，两天后我收到传令，要在长官的办公室与他见面时，我会感到害怕。长官最信任的看门狗米尔纳（他的代号是“7”，但他跟随长官的时间太长了，因此他仍然像以前那样被用名字招呼）晚上在其他人都已经睡着之后来到我的房间。用粗哑的平音调告诉我，明天晚上21点整，我将会被护送到长官的办公室，尽管这些数字对我来说没什么意义，时间已经从受到严格管控的小时和分钟溜进自在浮游的虚无：我的生活是一段漫无止境的等待，只会被仪式、集会和训练打断。</p><p>“他想见你。在他的办公室。”</p><p>我在半震惊中想要个解释。“为什么？”为什么是我？</p><p>除了长官和长官在房内打理份内事务时在门外站岗的看门狗之外，没有人会被准许进入长官的办公室。虽然夫人们统治着家庭，并在名义上统治着社会，但每一个长官的办公室都是神圣的空间：那里有男性的真正的统治。</p><p>留给男人的这样的空间已经不多了。</p><p>看门狗只是复述，明晚21点整，作为回应。</p><p>于是，在等待看门狗第二天晚上陪着我从我的等候室到长官房间的期间，我残余的指甲很快就被咬断了。我等了一整夜，彻夜难眠。等了一整天，等过了那天的轻量训练——仪式后的几天里训练总是不那么剧烈——等了一整天，等过我被迫用餐而食不甘味的时光。</p><p>等过，等过，还在等待。</p><p>我就只能做这些了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>“我想要你吻我，”长官说。我的长官。</p><p>不过当然，有些事情在这之前就已经发生了；这样的请求是要有前后文的。但这是我在余波之中记得最清楚的语句了。</p><p>我想要你。</p><p>吻我。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我。</p><p>你。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>看门狗最终到来的时候，我知道他是准时来的，即使我已经无法判明时间。我静静地跟着他；极小心地关上了我身后的门以免发出一点声音，这样就不会有人想到并发现我不在。我们在走廊里蹑手蹑脚地安静穿行，直到来到一扇高大的桃花心木门前。看门狗敲了三次门，指节发出两次急促的撞击，然后是停顿，然后再敲第三次。</p><p>门开了，长官的声音从门后传来。“谢谢你，米利。”</p><p>他的属下朝着门那边向我点了点头——门半开着，示意我进去。我迟疑了片刻，这似乎惹怒了看门狗。他在办公室外面站定，冷眼望向前方。然后我走了进去。</p><p>“进来吧，”我犹豫着跨过门槛时，长官说。房间很豪华，但并不显冷清；红色的窗帘覆在大玻璃窗上，同样是桃花心木材质的木墙上陈列着纪念品。这些物件似乎对住在这里的人有着特殊意义；两件穿旧了的球衣，几件没有穿旧但签了名的。如果传言属实，那么长官除了当过海军军官之外，还曾经是个运动员。也许他曾在不止一种情况下当过长官。如果说摆放在大陈列柜里的金色奖杯象征着什么的话，那就是无论他曾经做过什么，都颇受尊敬。</p><p>长官似乎很愿意让我打量四周，他的视线落在我身上时，不像仪式中那么沉重了，却一样热切。当我的注意力从周围转移到他身上时，他就站直了身子。</p><p>“我叫你过来不是因为你做错了什么，”他开口。我稍稍放心了一些，却还是感到紧张。我，此时此刻，就是在做错事情啊。我出现在这里，在他的办公室——他的神圣之地——就是违法的。与长官独处本就是禁忌，而我又恰恰踏入的是禁地。</p><p>那就是我们的全部；长着双腿的精子容器。在长官夫人的身体里倒空自己，除了在服务时之外都不存在。</p><p>然而。</p><p>“我承认我想……更了解你一些，”他说下去。“如果你愿意的话，你可以坐下。如果这样能让你舒服一些。”</p><p>他指向一把椅子，那椅子带着宝石红色的靠垫，看起来很舒适，但我很怀疑此刻并没有什么东西能让我舒服一点。即使是一只沿着我侧腹下行安抚的手也不行。即使是他的眼神也不行。</p><p>但他示意我坐下，他这样做了，于是我就照做了。我坐在椅子上，腰背挺得笔直而僵硬，就像是要因为什么而被斥责一样。</p><p>“你一定有问题想问，”他说着，坐在他自己的椅子上面对着我，看起来就像是国王安坐于王座。我只是他王国里的农奴，卑微的工蚁。种马。</p><p>“我……”我不得不立刻清了清嗓子。上一次开口说话已经恍如隔世。自从那次和长官讲话之后，已经又是恍如隔世——就像从未说过话。（从未有过，倒也是隔世。）“我不知道该从何说起，”我承认。</p><p>“我想要……”他在他的王座上挪动了一下身体。什么？我想。你能想要什么？</p><p>我吗？</p><p>“我想要……”他又重复一遍，在把想法说完之前，声音就变得微弱：“我想要你把这里当作自己家。”</p><p>不可能，我想。</p><p>我脸上一定是流露出了一丝能够和他的思绪对上话的神情，因为他继续说下去，“我们一定要想办法，让你真正感到放松。但我想要了解你。我也想让你了解我。”</p><p>我的思绪在狂奔。我有种感觉，他想要，想要我，但是这……这种念头几乎是天真。</p><p>不带任何恶意。他想要了解我。</p><p>多奇怪啊。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><ul>
<li>我在球场上见到了我的训练搭档。“心存希望，”我对他说，这是红衣者之间惯常的问候语。“你永远不会独行，”他回答我，用惯常的答句。</li>
</ul><p>“Allez，”我加了一句，示意大家往草地上走——人造草地，这样可以节约水资源，这种资源已经越发稀缺，尽管还没有濒临消失。还没有。</p><p>我的训练搭档很年轻，年轻得让人难以置信。不过种马都是珍贵的财产，所以如今，年龄似乎已经不是问题了。或许在这方面，我还是坚持传统思维。</p><p>不过他已经成年了，即使按照从前的标准也已经成年了。十九岁。可他还是那么年轻，我几乎对他有种保护欲。他被分配给了另一个不错的长官，斯图里奇，这让我替他感激。</p><p>我听到过我的长官亲切地称呼他为斯图吉，他是亨德森的亲密战友（亨德森就是我的长官，当我想起他时想的是他的名字，这着实很新鲜，他在我们第一次在办公室的会面结束时，曾经力劝我用他的名字——或者用亨多，神明在上——来称呼他。）至少我的搭档在和他的长官在一起时，不会因他的肤色而被评头论足；好斗的种马们除了有其他恶习之外，还往往是恶毒的种族主义者，因此我很高兴，我的训练搭档已经住在长官家里，远离这群粗暴的人。事实上，这样安排也确实很好，因为虽然他的长官很健壮，曾经的英雄事迹也还在流传，却因为长期受伤而经常无法出席集会和聚众活动。但他早就在战场上证明过自己，所以无需因此而怀疑他。</p><p>斯图里奇还没有结婚，这在已经为自己赢得了声名的长官中很少见。风传他很快就要结婚了；无论如何，女性在这个社会是有一定自由权的，即使只是出于对她们的生育能力和在赋予人生命的能力上的优势。如果一位未婚妻还没准备好结婚，她可以拖延婚期，在此期间长官可以得到一位红衣者，以备不时之需。他可以将他的种马培养成一个合格的家仆，以满足他和未来妻子的需要。</p><p>我的训练搭档就属于这种情况，已经被打上了66号的烙印。他还是只小奶狗。</p><p>他太年轻了，编号在两位数里都排到了那么远；简直难以置信。但他尽管年轻，却值得信任，训练也很刻苦。他是个完美的训练搭档；他知道什么时候该说话，来缓和场上场下不时因充斥了太多睾酮而累积起来的紧张氛围。也知道什么时候不该说话，让沉默将我们覆盖，迎接来自外界的关注的冲击。让我们有时间思考，走出压抑的白色房间，沐浴阳光与清新空气。</p><p>他也相当健壮，有足球天赋。</p><p>当我的训练搭档离开的时候我总是想念他们；我们听说过调动的事，调动确实在邻近的国家间时有发生，但有流言称，有一些调动实际上是调去殖民地的。被调往殖民地的红衣者从此就杳无音信。</p><p>我全心全意地希望我的搭档们中没有人遭此劫难。</p><p>但眼下，我可以做我现在的搭档的良师益友，我将我新近增加的全部不安的能量都投入了这项工作。</p><p>只是为了将关于昨天的念头赶出我的脑海。昨天夜里，在长官的办公室。</p><p>长官，吻着我。</p><p>我的长官。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>为了让我感到更放松一些，长官提议过我们互相讲笑话。我记得我在过去的日子里很喜欢笑话，现在却记不住任何一个包袱。长官好像对这种可能性早有准备，递给我一本书，书封说明，这是一本“冷笑话”的合集。</p><p>“你识字吗？”他温和地问道。我又犹豫了一下，不知是否应该透露我的秘密。接受过教育可能会给我带来麻烦。“我不会说出去的，”他向我保证，我也相信他；出于某种莫测的原因，我真的相信他。我点头同意，小心翼翼地从他伸过来的手里拿走这本书——说是一本小册子更准确些。</p><p>事实上，大部分笑话都过于粗糙且愚蠢，不适合在这样的夜里大声读出来，显然长官没想过这一点。不用担心你读出的每一个字，发出的每一个声音，是何等奢侈的事情啊，我想着。不过他看起来还是有点局促不安，拿出了一本相册，把那本笑话书从我手上换下来。他在这样做的时候看着我，先是看着我的手，然后是我的脸，好像在窥探我的灵魂。</p><p>这几乎让我难以承受，我低头看着相册，免得在他的凝视中脸红。从他的眼睛注视我脸颊的方式可以推知，我并不是太成功。</p><p>我翻开相册，看到里面的内容时，我虔诚地抚摸起其中的一页。“这些是……”</p><p>“我的照片，没错。还是个碎娃的时候，你看，”他说。我不知道是他不小心说漏了方言，还是这只是他为我表演的奇怪节目的一部分。可能两者同时存在；很显然，这方言和照片一样，来自他过往的生活；一种他在近乎不可能的条件下记录下来留存于身边的生活，尽管像他这样握有权力的人所受的审查不比像我这样的种马少。</p><p>可能政府在他这样的人身上的监视不是一直进行的，毕竟他设法保住了这个，能够提醒他是谁，曾经是谁，的珍贵之物。</p><p>长官讲述每一张照片时，我心无旁骛地听着，他让我在空闲时翻页。让我获得了这名为支配权的小小馈赠，这馈赠是如此罕见，以至于每翻一页，我都会情不自禁地爱他更深一点。</p><p>真可悲，我以后会这么想，这么一件小玩意就让我把自己彻底交给了他。毫无疑问，我早就应该完全属于他了，但一夜之间，他这么犹豫着，竟赢得了我的心。</p><p>我依然决计谨慎行事，但爱可以很快侵蚀掉一个人的本能。</p><p>我感觉得到我在坠入爱河，在我们在他的办公室共度的第一个晚上，这种感觉才更加强烈。</p><p>当他的目光落在我身上时，他给了我一件我本不知道自己是否想要的礼物，一件我原本没有想着要索求的礼物。</p><p>他给了我他的名字。</p><p>然后他问我能不能亲亲我，我只用了一个瞬间想了想就靠了过去，把我的手放在他的大腿上——他的大腿好宽，我又用了一个瞬间这样想——然后吻了他。</p><p>纯洁的一吻，就像我们初次相遇一样。</p><p>当我退开的时候，他已经主动闭上了眼睛，伸出手来抚摸我长满胡茬的下巴。他的神情近乎悲伤羞怯。“下次别像这样吻我。”</p><p>下次？我心里想着。</p><p>“下次，”他继续说下去，“就是你想的意思。”</p><p>亨德森。我想。乔丹·亨德森。</p><p>我的长官。</p><p>他的名字在我胸中回响，仿佛取代了我的心跳，仿佛他的吻将他自己——他，我的长官——输入了我的血脉。</p><p>亨多。</p><p>这名字被禁止流于我的舌尖上，只得歇憩于我喉咙的深处，那些被吞下的单词驻留的地方。这使我在不知不觉中更渴望它。</p><p>亨多。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>他的名字流过我的躯体，直到它开始成为我的第二天性，如同神经突触的激活或是起伏的呼吸。但我还是同一个我，同一个非我。不得不活在其他男人和其他种马的眼皮底下。</p><p>于是，第二天，我回到训练之中。走完过场，做完所有要我做的事情。在无需训练的人眼里——尽管政府官员拥有所谓的训练知识，但他们在爱情的艺术方面一窍不通——我看上去很正常，是完美的顺从的红衣者的形象。</p><p>但在我心里，一种新的生活已经开始绽放，誓要冲破所有的毛孔，我的训练搭档也注意到了。</p><p>他很年轻，但某种意义上很善于观察。而且，我觉得，我们已经建立了一种超越“训练搭档”关系的表象，接近友谊，甚至是兄弟情的伙伴关系。所以我无需对他发现了隐藏在表面之下的东西这件事感到惊讶，可尽管如此，我还是害怕。</p><p>既为他害怕，也为我自己害怕。还有亨多。</p><p>不过我的搭档很谨慎。直到训练员看不到我们，才敢说话。他用水瓶挡住嘴唇掩饰他接下来说出的话：“你和你的长官是不是有过……”他停下来灌了一大口水，让假象看起来更真一些。“你和他……？”</p><p>未完的问话在风中消散。他不需要把自己的想法全都说出来。我信任地把自己交给他，用一个轻而快的点头动作作答。我希望他能理解这个动作的含义，他也理解了。</p><p>聪明的小伙子。我只能寄望于他就像擅长观察别人，擅长观察我一样擅长保守秘密。</p><p>如果他再继续看着我，我可能土崩瓦解。相反，他迅速扫视了一圈那些注意力还全在另一个训练小组的训练员，同时点头回应了我。</p><p>这个秘密就保留在我们两个之间。</p><p>但另一个危险，另一个潜藏的深渊正等着我们坠入。一种危险的虚无，有着刀子般闪光的牙齿。</p><p>为了彼此，我们必须警觉。</p><p>也为了他。</p><p>“亨多，”我不能开口，但我的身体低语着他的名字。</p><p>亨多。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我们下一次见面的时候，亨多在我的脑海里就逐渐变成了乔丹。这是一种递进式的改变，我几乎忘记记下它，但有什么驱使着我注意到这点。就像是天空从一种颜色变换到另一种，日落时分显出更深沉的光辉。</p><p>晚上很快变成了我一天之中最爱的时间。</p><p>我开始拥有时间观念了。</p><p>我们的第二次私下相会发生在第一次之后不到一周的时候。看门狗——米利，我必须将他的名字牢记在心——面无表情地将我引到长官的办公室。我的长官——乔丹——示意我进去，在我身后关上沉重的木门。</p><p>我们这次从相册开始。这次我注意到，很多照片的边缘都已陈旧破损，手指经常夹着的位置已经泛黄，我想知道被这样握着，被灵巧的手握着，被着迷的眼神凝视着，是怎样的感觉。</p><p>我隐约知道那是什么感觉，在我的长官的注视下，在仪式中他的手指触到我皮肤的记忆里，它让我的意识开裂。</p><p>现在，在他的办公室里，新的记忆正被创造。</p><p>这次他贴近过来让我吻他时，眼中有钢铁般的坚决。</p><p>就像是最后一次亲吻，但又不是。同一个请求，不同的结果，是我在他的注意下正在变成的那个人所致。我觉得自己开始逾越社会在我周围布下的藩篱，沉溺于乔丹的温暖阳光之中。</p><p>（当然，这一切都是重新建构的结果。正值夜晚，房间里很冷，而我在这个世界里还不算是一个人。这只是个故事，我对自己讲述的故事。</p><p>但这是个我自己也开始相信的故事，我如此热切地相信它，以至于和事实相比，它能带给我更多的力量。）</p><p>在他嘴唇的压迫之下，在他撬开我双唇缝隙，将我像礼物一般打开的舌头下，我变成了一个人。</p><p>他像个被宠坏的孩子一样，用粗糙的亵渎的手指，急切地将我完全向他自己打开。我觉得我脏腑之中蓄积的热量，向着更下方蔓延，我身体里全部的血都在向下涌流。</p><p>在像我长官这样的男人面前，我很难躲藏，而我现在已经无所遁形。他一定看见了，一定感觉到了，我挺立起来顶着他的身体，他像一只猫，一只威严的动物一般挨近我的身体。</p><p>他的吻很是激烈，而我乐意迎接那种痛苦。我的嘴唇在训练中被扑面而来的风吹得干裂，现在它开始裂开，我能尝到一丝血腥味。他一定也尝到了，在分享这个带着血腥的吻的时候，我们之间的界限变得模糊：他尝到了我心中的滋味，劫掠了我的内心深处，舔舐了我灵魂的毫末。</p><p>现在是我想要了。是我，伸出了像是并非属于我自己的手（它们也真的不属于我）抱在他腰际。他允许我抚摸他。</p><p>他允许我抚摸他，但当我的手向下探去，经过腰带的边缘时，他制止了我。</p><p>“这里不行，”他将火热的吐息吹进我的耳朵，然后在脖子和锁骨之间留下更火热的亲吻。</p><p>我不由自主地啜泣起来。</p><p>“这里不行，”他重复道，又补充下去。“当我们在一起的时候，我要的是你的全部。我要听到你的尖叫，你的喘息，你漂亮得下流的嘴巴喊出我的名字。我要你的尊敬，而不是你的顺从。”</p><p>我的身体一阵颤栗，我不得不把我的脸埋进他结实的胸膛，来掩盖我的懊丧。</p><p>他的抚摸变得更加轻柔，沿着我的脊骨抚摸。“我要你，”他对着我脑后的空气说道。</p><p>我要你，他对我说。</p><p>那天夜里离开他的办公室时，我的身体没能被满足，但我得到了别的东西。饥渴。情欲。</p><p>我要。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>第二天早上的天色阴沉，弥漫着不祥的气息。可能是一场风暴。天空几乎是在嘶嘶作响，引得我颈后的寒毛都倒竖起来。</p><p>我们在雨中继续踢球。今天是比赛日，我听到边线外红衣者的喊声，他们在等着把场上的十个人换下来。我们踢五人制，我一直都能感受到我的训练搭档在我背后。</p><p>下午的天空昏暗，但空气依旧温暖。或许很矛盾。</p><p>比赛稀里糊涂地很快就结束了。我甚至不知道我们赢了没有，但我想这不重要。</p><p>这一切都是一种幻想，一种把我们置于他们的控制之下的手段，一种观察我们，把我们的身体塑造成更心甘情愿的忠仆的手段。</p><p>然而，这项运动给了我们一定的自由，这对于不热爱这项运动的人而言是无法完全理解的。</p><p>激情总是和自由与不自由相伴。</p><p>人是激情的奴隶，但激情的统治方式却是善变的。</p><p>艰难地走到边线的时候，我将被雨打湿的头发从前额撩起，暗中观察着我的训练搭档。我捕获了他的目光，是向上的，我沿着他的目光向上看去。</p><p>在附近的一栋大厦里，我看到了一扇窗户后的两个人影，他们在俯视我们。监视我们。</p><p>我仰望的时候雨水渗进了我的眼睛里，我不得不把雨水擦掉，甩到人造草地上。</p><p>我再次看向那边时，那两个人早就不在了。</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>我们在这个月里再也没有见面。</p><p>我没有被他召去。</p><p>我的身体充满活力，却被沮丧感所压抑。很矛盾。我不知道在发生什么，我身上在发生什么。</p><p>这种等待，日复一日。</p><p>他在哪里？</p><p>我对他来说算什么？这一切都算什么，他为什么执意要把我留在黑暗里？</p><p>一把椅子，一张桌子，一盏灯。头顶和四周，全是黑暗。</p><p>我又算什么？</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>等待，又是等待。等待。</p><p>明天要开集会，但是，更重要的是……下一次仪式。</p><p>我等待着他的触碰。</p><p>我不敢希冀一个吻，只要一次触碰就好。从你那里得到一次触碰，我的长官，就能点燃我的躯体。它能点燃让我走出这片黑暗的路。</p><p>有个人能。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">集会的日子到来了，我们因此被允许缩短了训练时间。这不奇怪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">种马们两人一排，结束训练，换掉训练服穿上红衣。和往常一样，我和我的训练搭档一组，他正用手理着天生卷曲的头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这是紧张的表现，我觉得很奇怪。当然，我有我自己的观感，但这一天就应该像其他任何一次集会日一样……</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我疑惑地看向他，他只是耸耸肩。我觉得他藏着什么事，但我们和其他人的距离太近了，我没法指出这一点，也没法细问。如果这和集会有什么关系，那我猜我很快就能自己发现。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">然而，“很快”来得并不快。今天没有风暴，可我仍觉得空气中有什么。我高度戒备。连我的头发都比以往竖得更直，这是进化早期遗留下来的生物驱动力，那时一切都很危险，身边的每一种生物都可能是致命的捕食者。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">回想一下，和现在也没什么区别。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-author-12644309"> 我的训练</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">搭档</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">的胳膊轻轻地碰了碰我的胳膊，好像是要让我</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">安心</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">。我</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">退开</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">，懊恼地说他应该知道一些我不知道的事情。他</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">眼神一转看向一边，眼睛低垂下去</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">，我立刻</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">为我对他的无礼而后悔</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">。这不是他的错。事情变成这样不是谁的错。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">除了这个体系之外，谁都没有错。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我望向前方，继续向前走。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">集会像往常一样缓慢地进行，直到不再如此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">当我看到我的长官站在台上时，我惊讶地抬起头。他曾经因他的演说而闻名，但他的声望已经让他不需要通过公开露面来维持自己的地位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我太震惊了，以至于我训练搭档的长官斯图里奇登台和我的长官站在一起的时候，我几乎错过了那个时刻。</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">当他们面对着人群，阳光在他们的脸上投下阴影的时候，我知道了我的</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">长官——乔丹，我渴念的人——最近几天几周都不见踪影的原因。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">两位长官一直在幕后辛勤工作，今天他们的工作成果才揭幕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这不啻为一场巨变。当他们发表宣言的时候，人群里的私语泛起涟漪。我长官的发言在看台上激起回响，如同曾经平静的水面泛起波浪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">长官们，依据官方法令，如今无论何时都可以和他们的种马们（或者未来的种马们）一道训练和比赛。并非强制参与，但长官只要什么时候愿意，就都可以无需预警而加入训练和比赛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">道理很简单：很久以来，他们的种马都被置于别人的监视之下。如果长官想要把控制他的红衣者的任务委派出去，他可以这么做，作为训练裁判员的政府官员也会固定出现在训练场上。然而，如果长官想要更直接地监督他的红衣者——毕竟，他拥有他们——他们现在就可以这么做了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">还有什么更好的办法保证一位长官的红衣者的健壮和顺从呢？还有什么办法近距离地观察他，阻断那些叛逆和阴谋的通路呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这些是官方的理由，但我想，我现在更了解我的长官了。我知道在某种程度上，这是一种维持和强化权力结构的策略。但这个决策还有一些层面，可能会展露出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">其中之一，我不由得想到，就是长官有机会和我一同度过更多的时间了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但我没那么天真和恋爱脑，会以为这是唯一的理由。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他让我管窥到他过去的生活，他曾经是个什么样的人，我不禁佩服他多么巧妙地制定了这项新法令，使他能够动用他那些旧日的激情。如果那些藏在他的办公室里被满怀爱意地收存起来的照片能够告诉我关于他和他的热望的任何事情，他在这些漫长的年岁里，因为不能做他最爱的事情，该有多痛苦。远远地看着我们，而他自己却不能在他心爱的比赛中上场，该有多糟糕。他该有多盼望能有个球在他的双脚之间，能穿上一件球衣，总之不是长官们被要求穿的无聊的制服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他该有多盼望再次踢球。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">有点令人惊讶的是，他和斯图里奇播报这条消息时那么平静，那么老练地平淡。我想斯图里奇一定已经透露给了他的种马，我的训练搭档，因此他今天早些时候眼神才闪烁不定。但我的长官——他没告诉任何人，就独自消化了这个秘密。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他觉得没有人可以信任吗？他不信任我吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">或者他是觉得他在通过让我不知情的方式保护我的安全？防止有人刺探到我的反应没那么惊讶？如果我的训练搭档和我都有什么奇怪的表现，肯定有人已经注意到了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">可能我的长官，乔丹，只是在留心我。保护我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">在我沉思着这些的时候，我过了一会才反应过来，我周围的那些面孔并非全都带着喜色。有些看起来简直是要杀人。那些气势汹汹的种马，我想，从他们的角度来说，他们感到愤怒是对的。政府官员早就在他们的掌控之中了，因为害怕而不敢质问或警告他们。但是现在，事情可能要发生改变了。处于更强的控制之下的比赛，可能会为他们觉得他们已经通过暴力为自身赢得的那一点权力带来灾难性的后果。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我不知道我的长官是否知道危机已在酝酿之中。如果他已经为此作了打算，如果他已经推算出了可能的后果，如果是这样——如果他知道所有的风险——那么为什么？为什么他要赌上他的名誉？为什么现在要在他和他的同僚担任要职这么多年之后趟这趟浑水？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-author-12644309"> 是什么</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">驱使</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">他做出如此轻率的事情，而且</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">如果我可以这样认为……</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">具有革命性</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">的事情</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">？</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">当然，其他的革命性力量也已经存在过了。一些出现又消失了，燃起却被扑灭……另一些在彻底的监控之下持续得更久。无论如何，都难以想象，在这样的情况下，没有人会对政府和社会现实采取反对态度。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-author-12644309"> 我曾听到过关于某个组织的只言片语，他们的谣传仿佛凭空出现，但是又的的确确潜藏在阴影之中，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他们被称为利物</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这个组织行事低调，低调到人们对这些反政府者知之甚少，也没什么传闻；但是，几乎可以确定，这个组织由知识分子成立。从前的知识分子，也就是说……教育已经随着被焚烧的书籍的劫灰而消亡，垃圾被输送到殖民地的深坑里，那些灰烬就在那里冷却。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他们一定是很聪明的人，如果他们的名字的深意能说明什么的话。利物。（译注：原文The Livers，liver除与利物浦这个地名相关之外，在英语中又有“肝脏”之意。）一群渴望生活的人，用他们的革命热情找到了一种已经被我们的社会所遗忘，被我们的社会所禁止的生活方式。肝脏，从更早的时候，从古典文学的时代起，就是情感之源。肝脏，是过滤血液，将它传送到身体其他部位的器官。肝脏，解毒的主体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我们的社会是一具满是毒素的身体，一具需要解毒的身体。需要充满新的能量，再次变得健康。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">利物，一个承载着这个地区曾经的称谓的共鸣的名字，一个承载着一种骄傲的传统的名字。利物浦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这个组织渴望着旧日的时光，同时又存在下去，为某种新的事物作斗争。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">为一种新的生活作斗争。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <strong class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">生活。</strong>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">集会让每个人都陷入疯狂。我们都试图隐藏这种疯狂，但根本压不住我感觉充满了所有空间，所有眼神和我们身体的所有分子的能量。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">就像和缓地触电身亡。静悄悄地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">唯一一个看起来不受干扰的人就是我的长官，乔丹。这仍然松了一口气，因为我们今晚还有一次仪式要进行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">当夜幕降临，每个人都回到他们平时的位置上，我开始疑惑他的夫人是不是已经听说了今天早些时候发生的事情。如果他告诉了她——警告了她将要发生什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我不清楚是不是这样，但从她带着评价意味的眼神里，我感觉她肯定知道什么。她看起来是个很聪明的女人，就算因为多年没有动用自己的聪明才智而迟钝了一点，但还是很聪明——她看起来就很敏锐，她的样貌展示着曾经深邃的灵魂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我后来听到传闻说，她曾经是位知识分子；然而，这可能是在那群善妒的夫人们中间传开的谣言。（没有什么比知识分子的身份更危险了，因为政府会有理由怀疑你。更何况，是一位女性知识分子。）不能低估像她这样的女人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我想知道她还知不知道别的什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这会儿，贝西已经完成了她的任务，离开了房间。几乎像是陷入眩晕一般，我陷入沉思，感觉到乔丹来到我身后，就好像我们之间的隔阂——在仪式之前就已经拉开的隔阂——被抹去了。有那么一会儿，我发现自己以为我在他的办公室里，只有我们两个人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">痴心妄想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">危险的想法。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他的手臂在我身上游走，把我带回此时此刻，带回现实。我们继续进行着仪式，这时我感觉到他的胡须刮蹭我的脖子，随之是尖锐的牙齿。我感觉到汗水从他的皮肤上滴落，和我自己的混在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这些轻微的触碰说明：小心。我在看着你。我一直在看着你。你是我的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">你在这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我不知道时间过去了多久。</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">仿佛被一种看不见的力量所驱使，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我发现自己急匆匆地释放了出来。比平时要快，我想。</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">我对自己的身体感到惊讶，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">眨了眨眼睛，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">忍住被汗水激出的眼泪。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">房间里很热，仿佛因为我们保守的这些秘密而升温。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">不知为何，我知道她也知道。通常她对这些程序无动于衷，现在她却向我点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">她的动作几乎难以察觉，但我看到了她。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">她看到了我。她看到我在和她的丈夫做什么，也看得到我对她的丈夫意味着什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">她看得到，不知为何……不知为何她支持。或者至少，接受。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这整件事情都很奇怪，我觉得我仿佛漂浮在自己的身体之外，这时我（我的眼睛）看到她重复了这个姿势，这一次是对着乔丹。她的长官。我的长官。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">不知为何，她知道。却并不愤怒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">只是对她丈夫的接受与爱。一种推及我身上的爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我几乎觉得自己不配。我想感谢她，但我们不能大声说话而不冒被曝光的风险。（贝西还在外面。）但我想她知道她为我做了什么，为我们做了什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">为像我们一样的男人们做了什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">如果整个世界的人都像我长官的夫人一样就好了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">第二天我们都不用参加训练，官员们还在为改变的环境制定方针。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我的长官和我借此机会沉浸于彼此的陪伴之中。他的夫人去了另一位夫人家，我猜她们是坐在客厅里喝茶，孩子在旁边的房间里由马大照顾。（我发现我对女性的生活一无所知，特别是那些夫人的生活。在我的脑海里这些画面很生动……但我知道她们另有自己的剧情。她们有自己的生疑和沮丧的理由。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">如果不是有马大、贝西和看门狗，长官和我就可以独占这所房子了。事实上，我们保证不了这些窥探我们的眼睛会友好地对待我们的罪孽，所以米利刚刚保证我们安全抵达他的办公室，我们就把自己关在了里面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">在米利出去站岗，还没完全转过身去的时候，我察觉到他脸上的一丝笑意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这些天发生的事多奇怪啊。可能说到底我对这个世界的男人也一无所知吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">在我们走进我的长官的办公室时，他朝我伸出了手。我想，是因为他可以这么做。因为我们可以在此时此刻，允许我们的身体按照自己的意愿行动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">哦，我的身体也想这么做。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">就像洪水决堤，涌流出来净化着我的身体。我感到仿佛重生，被这个男人所净化。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我从未觉得像需要他一样需要一个人。至少，从我有记忆开始就没有过。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">乔丹，我低语道。“乔丹，”我大声重复了一遍。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他用一种难以置信的充满爱意的眼神看着我，我的心脏狂跳起来。他的微笑让他的脸颊现出酒窝，他看起来一下子年轻了十岁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我意识到我还不知道他多大。因为我可以问他，我就问了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他停下来想了一会。二十八岁，他告诉我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-author-12644309"> 我用评判的眼光看着他。他不过是个年轻人。比我年轻，如果我没记错年龄的话。我看着他，把这</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">条</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">新的信息添加到我的精神目录中，这是一份珍贵的</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">清单</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我想知道关于他的一切。我想知道那些我甚至无法理解的问题的答案，那些其他人都不知道的他生活的细节。他拥有他记得住的过往，不像我，我想分享他的过去，帮助他用新的眼睛重新体验它。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但是我们有一天的奢侈时间，只有一天，但我已经等得够久了。我的手伸出去触摸他的脸，我抱住了他。在这一刻，在他动起来之前，我们停了一秒钟，却像是停了一辈子：他低下头，我的手还捧着他的脸颊，他吻了我，那个吻绵长又缓慢。这是个有意义的吻，却不要求任何东西。我觉得我们可以像这样待上好几天。今天一整天都可以这么做，如果我们想要的话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"><span class="ql-author-12644309"> 他似乎满足于让我掌握节奏，我们懒洋洋地</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">亲吻了好久</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">，直到我慢慢地</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">让</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">手</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">从他的脖子上滑下来</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">在他宽阔的肩膀上停留了一会儿</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">再挪动过去</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">抓住他的二头肌。</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">它们是如此强壮</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">，我希望</span><span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">它们拥抱</span><span class="ql-author-12644309">着我，</span> <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">当我们在床上拥抱着对方的时候紧紧抓住我</span> <span class="ql-author-12644309">。</span></p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他的办公室没有床，但这个念头我可以留到以后。我希望有一天我们可以这么做，在另一个时间，另一天。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">然而我们还身处当下，我的手已经彻底迷失了方向。他的躯干如大理石雕塑一般，但更柔和：更温暖，更鲜活。我想要看到它，想要展露出他衣服之下肌肤的景观，所以我就这么做了：我脱掉了他的上衣，一件休息日穿的棉质便装，然后继续着我的探索。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他的手游移过来抓住我的后颈；在我的预期之中，他的抓握应该满含占有欲——我不会不想让他这么做的，他的任何触碰我都想要——但并不是。它几乎是温柔的，一种与整个情境不相称的温柔，在混乱之中意识到这一点时，我几乎要哭出来了，这个男人找到了建立起温柔与爱的方式。至少对我来说是这样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但我的眼睛却在被其他东西占据，我长官的身体映入眼帘，吸引着我的目光。我够到他的裤子，看向他请求他的允许，他立刻就同意了。我按住他裤子的纽扣，我们的身体之间已经几乎没有间隙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我想要他，我想要这个，我想要他，我的脑子重复着。“我想要你，”我告诉他，他对着我的头发叹息。“亚兹，”他低语道，我不知道他说的这个词是什么意思，但我记住了它，以便日后一探究竟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我的手停在他的腰际，他在这时抓住了我上衣的衣摆，我抬起手臂让他轻轻地把那片粗糙的布料滑过我的头顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">“你看起来真美，”他对着我的耳朵耳语，我一阵颤栗。上一次有人对我这么说，这样触碰我已经是恍如隔世的事情——可能真的已经是隔世。但是乔丹现在就在这里，对着我的颈窝轻声说“操”，就好像他爱慕着我。钟爱着我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我也对他示爱，手掌抚过他的每一寸肌肤，最后我发现自己跪在深绿色的地毯上，伸手想把他的裤子从他的大腿上褪下来。它堆在他的脚边，在他抬腿迈出去的时候，我贪婪地再次抬手，剥去他的内裤。他现在彻底一丝不挂了，我抬眼盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的。我想把一切都收入眼底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我想掌握一切，所以我就这么做了。我把我的脸颊贴在他的左大腿结实的肌肉上。我接下来就意识到，如果外面的那些眼睛能看到我们，这看起来像什么：我，跪在他的脚边，如同仆人一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但情况并不是这样，我也很乐意用这个姿势待在那里，然后我含住了他。我感受到，听到他在呻吟，那声音让我的脊柱颤栗。我舔舐着他，掂着他在我舌头上的重量。他的味道就像是清澈的水，看样子他在我的房间和我见面之前（译注：应该是作者的失误，前文已经写到这是在乔丹的办公室，但这里变成了“我的房间”），一定已经洗过澡了。流水，即使对高贵的长官们来说，也是很珍贵的用品。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但或许我也是珍贵的用品。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">或许这么想是种亵渎，但我对自己说，他对我来说，也是。他是我的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我用手握住他的阴茎，用力地吮吸。他的身体抽搐了一下，紧接着他又站住了，控制者自己不要向前挺身。他在让我掌握主动权，我含得更深，来表达我的爱意。他会在满含情欲的时候表现出这样的尊重……我的长官确实是个值得关注的人。一个属于已逝时代的人。（一个属于可能从未存在过的时代的人。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他用一根手指滑过我的脸颊，摸到他让它鼓起来的地方，然后直接去摸我的阴茎。我在他身旁呜咽，他闭上了眼睛。呻吟。我从睫毛下面抬眼看他，不紧不慢地看着，直到只是看着已经不够了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">随着淫靡的啵的一声，我放开了他，几乎喘不过气。（再多的训练也没法让我为此做好准备。）</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">“我想要你，”这话听起来是在重复，但我知道他完全明白我的意思。我想要他在我的里面，身体覆在我的身体上，想要他的一切都在我的身体上，在我的身体里面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我的绝望几乎是可耻的，但我拒绝为此感到羞愧。为了这一切，为了如此深爱和渴望一个像乔丹这样的男人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他也想要我。在这点上我们是一样的，不管我们之间有多少差别。我们想要彼此。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我们接受了这个现实，因为我们可以这样做。他抓住我的手，拉着我站了起来，带着我走向一张长沙发。它很是宽敞，这让我感到庆幸，尽管我在好奇如果连他办公室的家具都如此豪华，他的床该有多大。和我简朴寒酸的卧室相去甚远。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他招手让我在长沙发上躺下，自己走到书桌边，在抽屉里翻找。不需要安全套——我只和他的妻子性交过，我们三个人都已经接受过各种严格的检测，以保证健康和生存能力。但是润滑剂是必要的，我也很愿意用到它。他在办公室里放了一瓶……有意思。但我没多少时间思考这些了，这时他已经回来爬到我身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">“你为什么还穿着衣服？”他问我，我低头看下去。看着他双手游走着抚过我赤裸的腹部，脂肪层很薄而凸显的肌肉，然后扯掉我的衣服。一切都发生在一瞬间，突然之间，我们就裸裎相对了，更加赤裸的身体挤在一起。一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我感受到他的每一寸身体，他的每一寸身体都在回应我的感受。抽动着，滑腻着，他的阴茎滑到我的阴茎下面，让我发出一声欲望十足的喘息。我几乎不敢相信发生在我身上，与我相关的这一切有多性感。和乔丹在一起发生的这一切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他继续压到我身上，一只手从我的侧腹向下移动，下到更远，下到我的身体下方。作为回应，我的身体抬起来，让他进入。他上下打量着我，目光停留在我的屁股上，他放开了我，让我的身体映入他的眼帘。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他把瓶子里的东西倒在他的手指上，一些黏滑的液体滴落在我的小腹上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我的身体在他身下舒展，他用一只手抓住我的臀部，最长的那根手指抵在我柔软的大腿和发红的硬得发疼的阴茎之间的地方。我的阴茎泛着淡红，所有的血都流向那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他的另一只手，滑上来，又探下去，停在我的后穴。他缓缓抵进去，小心翼翼，一面用刚刚还在爱抚我的大腿的左手托着我的臀部。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">在从容不迫地为我做准备做了几分钟之后，他停了下来。我因他离开我的身体而焦灼，在他低下头，用好奇的舌头舔舐着他的手指刚才在的地方时喘息起来。他的舌头探进来，然后是一根手指，然后两根。他把手伸向我，让我翻过身来，让我的臀部对着他的脸，一面抚摸我的脸颊。他在舌头和手指之间交替，再插入更多的手指，直到最后我的身体已经准备好了，直到我在欲求中颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">这期间，我的阴茎一直都没有被触碰过，在我的腹部滴下前液。他的一只手抓住我，另一只手引着他进入我的身体。终于，终于，进入我的身体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他不疾不徐，而我总能感受到他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">剩下的，正如我已经说了太多的，是一种体温，饥渴，与肌肤之亲的混合。他在我的身体里，我是他的，他也是我的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我们完成了以前不能完成的事情，在深色的木料、柔软的垫子和他过往的证明，那些把他带到这里的过往的遗存之间。我没有这样的东西，但我愿意与他分享我还拥有的其他东西。我的身体，我悄声的爱慕，和我的心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">可能我太天真了，会想着这一切会有什么好结果。但我们都对危机心知肚明，至少我愿意冒上风险，只为他的一次触碰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我冒上风险，在此时此地，在我会在我黑暗的房间里想起这一切的未来的日子里，因为我过去的生活？等待，性交，然后再次等待？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">那根本不是生活。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">*</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">“我觉得自己越来越不像一个人了，这些年，”过了一会，他向我吐露心声。心满意足之后，我们还在沙发上，只是已经换了位置。我的头枕在他腿上，他轻抚着我的头发，我狐疑地听着他说话。他怎么会在拥有权力地位的情况下觉得自己不像是一个人？他摇了摇头，仿佛读出了我的心思。“当然，和你不一样。没有什么能比得上你经历的那些痛苦。”在他重新开始说话之前，他的手还停留在我头上。“我想，是我们让你经历了这些。”他沉默了一会儿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他一直轻抚着我的头发，拨弄着发梢。他推了推我的脸，轻轻地，让我直视着他的脸。当我们四目相对时我觉得毫无疑问生命在流逝，直到他再次开口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">“我在你身上看到了一些东西，让我想起过去的我自己。”他的眼睛慢慢地眨了眨。“过去的我自己，”他补充道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">那时我的表情一定是怀疑的，因为他澄清了。“不是我习惯于在仪式或者集会上见到的那个你。你那时候已经不是一个人了……”他这么说的时候并不刻薄，而只是陈述一个事实。一个我早就知道的事实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他继续说下去。“但是有一天，我碰巧经过训练场，然后……然后。就是那时候，我注意到了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他马上就要求我做他的种马，他告诉我，然后他翻过他能找到的文件的每一页，试图知道他怎么做才能得到我。我回想起刚刚我脱掉他的衣服的时刻，轻声问道：“亚兹。之前。你说过这个词。这是什么意思？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">他用他的大眼睛看着我，眼里带着悲伤。我在他开口之前就知道答案了，但我无论如何还是要听到答案。“亚当。在那之前，那是你的名字。你的名字是亚当。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我想起他告诉我他自己的名字——乔丹的时候。那是世间无可匹敌的礼物。那个“乔丹·亨德森”是一座山峰，一座无与伦比的顶峰。但是这次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我的名字……重新得到我的名字。得知这个几乎让我麻痹，它产生的影响太强烈了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">乔丹把手伸进一个柜子，慢慢拿出一个文件夹。他把它打开，递给我。亚当·拉拉纳，那上面写着。在这些文字旁边，有个手写的注解：乔丹·亨德森的所有物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">但这不要紧。我知道现实，知道对于这个政府来说我就是一件物品，一件属于他的物品。但是现在，我更彻底地为他所有了，我可以属于他，因为现在我知道我属于我自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">拥有自我，重新拥有自我，是我无论如何无法偿还的礼物。但是，当我用闪亮着的眼睛看着他时，我想着，我可以把自己整个人交给他。不是作为一件物品，而是作为我。作为亚当。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">我们之间的事情永远都不可能复制，我想。生活也不可能再复制。也没有被复制。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">存在；作为一个人而存在。存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">像是等待到了尽头。我灵魂的重担被卸去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">不再只作为一名种马，而是先作为一个人而存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-12644309">
  <span class="ql-font-simsun ql-author-12644309">作为亚当。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>